texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger/Mortal Kombat Timeline
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, known for his appearances in the cult-classic horror series A Nightmare on Elm Street, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat (2011). He also appears in Mortal Kombat Mobile. Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist in the film series A Nightmare on Elm Street. This version of Krueger is from the Mortal Kombat timeline and is based in appearance on the Freddy Krueger of the reboot film, but with the original's voice. About Freddy Krueger Freddy first appears in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as a disfigured dream stalker who uses a glove armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, ultimately causing their deaths in the waking world as well. However, whenever he is pulled into the real world, he becomes mortal again. He was created by Wes Craven, and has been consistently portrayed by Robert Englund since his first appearance. In the 2010 remake, however, Krueger is portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. Freddy Krueger was officially confirmed as the fourth DLC character for Mortal Kombat (2011) during the San Diego Comic Con 2011 event. He was available to download on August 9, 2011. Freddy Krueger was added into the Mortal Kombat X ''mobile game as part of the 1.11 update; in it, his card is named Nightmare Freddy Krueger. Biography * '''Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn, he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." Appearance Freddy is a badly burned and disfigured being, wearing his trademark fedora, red and green sweater, black pants and shoes. He wears his custom made clawed glove, his staple weapon, though unlike in his home franchise, he wears two on both hands. Support Kards FreddyKruegerSupportKardNightmares.png|Nightmares FreddyKruegerSupportKardStrippedSweater.png|Stripped Sweater FreddyKruegerSupportKardTheFurnace.png|The Furnace Equipment Kards MortalKombatFreddysGloveBasic.png|Freddy's Glove (In Basic Form) $RVNPQF8.png|Freddy's Glove (In Upgraded Form) Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Freddy Krueger possesses the power to manipulate and control his victims dreams, giving him absolute control over the Dream World. However due to being pulled from the Dream World and into Earthrealm, he doesn't have access to his full power. Freddy instead relies on his agility, surprising stamina and durability, while maintaining a small portion of his powers that allow him to teleport and use his gloves in various ways in kombat. Mobile Ability One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You...: One of Freddy's Opponents is trapped in a Nightmare. Freddy has a 30-?% chance for lethal damage to that opponent. Lethal: +300% damage. If Freddy Krueger has 2 Nightmare teammates, he can trap an additional opponent in the Nightmare. Nightmare teammates gain +10% CRITICAL HIT CHANCE on basic attacks. (MK Mobile) Signature Moves * Hell Spike: Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. This has Close, Medium, and Far commands. (MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Hell Blast. Freddy's ascending claws are bigger and deal more damage. They also automatically appear under the opponent, whether Close, Medium or Far. * Sweet Dreams: Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. (MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Deep Sleep. Freddy summons a bigger orb that deals more damage to the opponent. * Glove Toss: Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent. (MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Power Glove Toss. Freddy throws both of his gloves off his hands, causing more damage. * Freddy Fingers: Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet. These crawls make a distinct clicking sound. (MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Freddy's Edge. Freddy sends both of his gloves to crawl, dealing more damage in the process. * Dream Shift: Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. This has Away and Towards commands. (MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Hell Shift. Freddy can teleport farther than usual, away or towards. * Nightmare Slash: '''TBA. (MK Mobile) * '''Dream Glove: '''TBA. (MK Mobile) * '''X-Ray Move - What a Rush: Freddy uppercuts the opponent, then impales the opponent with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then he swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. (MK 2011) * X-Ray Move - What a Rush: Freddy slashes his opponent with an uppercut then stabs them in the chest with his glove. He then follows up with a sucker punch that breaks the opponent's jaw before slashing their face with his glove, shattering their skull. (MK Mobile) Other moves * Throw: Freddy grabs his opponent, lifts a finger to his mouth and whispers, "Shhhh..." before turning them around and impaling them from behind with his claws. Fatalities * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags them into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a huge amount of blood. (MK 2011) * Welcome to My Nightmare: Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As they burn in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, cutting their arm off, and burning them to death. (MK 2011) Other Finishers * Babality: A baby carriage is seen and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with four cuts in its stomach. Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera, but he cannot as his hat is covering his eyes. (MK 2011) Combo Attacks * Split You In Two: 1, 1, 1. * Skin The Cat: Back + 1, 2, 2. * In Your Dreams: Back + 1, 2, Up + 1. * Kung Fu This Bitch: 2, 2, 1 + 2. * I Am Eternal: Forward + 2, 1, Back + 3. * Never Sleep Again: Forward + 2, 1, 4. * I Love Screamers: Back + 2, 4. * Come To Freddy: 3, 3. * Ungrateful Piggy: Back + 3, 3. * Comin For You: Forward + 4, 3. * Playing With Power: Forward + 4, 2, 1. Special Moves * Hell Spike (Close): Down, Back, 1. * Hell Spike (Medium): Down, Forward, 1. * Hell Spike (Far): Down, Back, Forward, 1. * Sweet Dreams: Down, Forward, 4. * Glove Toss: Back, Forward, 2. * Freddy Fingers: Down, Back, 2. * Dream Shift (Away): Down, Back, 3. * Dream Shift (Towards): Down, Forward, 3. * Nightmare Stance: Down, Back, 4. ** Open Wide: 1. ** Claw Slam: 2. ** Low Slash: 3. Enhanced Moves * Hell Blast: Down, Back, 1 + 5. * Deep Sleep: Down, Forward, 4 + 5. * Power Glove Toss: Back, Forward, 2 + 5. * Freddy's Edge: Down, Back, 2 + 5. * Hell Shift (Away): Down, Back, 3 + 5. * Hell Shift (Towards): Down, Forward, 3 + 5. X-Ray * What a Rush: Flip Stance + 5. Finishers * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Back, Forward, Down, Down, 1. (Anywhere) * Welcome To My Nightmare: Down, Up, Forward, Back, 5. (Sweep) * Stage Fatality: Forward, Down, Down, 3. (Close) * Babality: Back, Forward, Down, 1. (Jump) Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011): "Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit, and in a Shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed a return to immortality. From the Dream Realm he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm." Trivia * If not counting the DC characters, Freddy is the second guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat ''series, the first being Kratos. ** However, he is the first DLC character originated from movies. * Unlike Kratos, Freddy is available for both consoles. ** However, also unlike Kratos, he does not have his own arena. * In the movies, Freddy only had claws on his right hand. In this game, however, he has claws on both hands for gameplay mechanics. This marks the first time Freddy is seen using two claws on his hands instead of just one. * His first Fatality is based on the way he killed Glen Lantz in the original ''Nightmare on Elm Street, while his second Fatality is based on the way he killed Kristen Parker in the 4th Nightmare on Elm Street. His X-Ray Move is based on the way he killed Taryn White in the 3rd Nightmare on Elm Street. ** The names of his first fatality and his X-Ray are lines spoken to two of his victims before he killed them, the first to Ronald Kincaid in response to his comment "I'll see you in hell", the second to Taryn White, a former junkie. * Much like Shang Tsung, Freddy Krueger feeds off the souls of his victims. * Much like Kabal, Freddy's disfigured appearance is the result of being burned alive. * Much like how Smoke can dash forward and backwards while turned into a cloud of smoke, Freddy can also move away and forward in a unique way, with his Dream Shift special move. * Krueger and Scorpion were both aged 32 before they died and became immortals. They also share a similar power of hellfire. * Ed Boon has stated there's a future possibility of more DLC, but it's uncertain at this time. * Amongst with Reptile, Kano, Baraka, the bosses and the rest of the DLC characters, Krueger has no battle cry. * Freddy Krueger, along with Kintaro, Kratos, Reptile, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Skarlet, and Johnny Cage are the only characters in MK 2011 who do not cry during their Babalities. * He is the only character in MK 2011 to have a Fatality that involves the victim only losing one arm. ** Also, his Tell'em Freddy Sent Ya fatality is the only Fatality that can be performed anywhere in the stage. * The woman Freddy kills in at the end of his ladder ending bears an extremely strong resemblance to Nancy Thompson on the original poster advertising the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. Nancy Thompson being the woman who originally defeats Freddy at the end of the first film, but is killed in the 3rd film. * Like Kratos, Freddy performs a sweep with his clawed gloves instead of his leg. * The game uses the body model of JEH's Freddy. However Robert Englund reprises the role once again, making this version of Freddy the only one to be a hybrid of two different versions of Krueger. ** This also makes Robert Englund the only Freddy actor to have portrayed two different versions of Freddy Krueger, as well as the first time he has voiced Freddy in a video game. * For many years since the Freddy DLC was released many Mortal Kombat and Nightmare fans assumed that Patrick Seitz, the voice actor of Scorpion, had lent his talents to voicing the Dream Demon and imitated the vocal style of Robert Englund to sound as close to Freddy as possible. However Ed Boon, one of the creators of the Mortal Kombat series revealed in 2017 that they had in fact gotten to work with Robert Englund for the Freddy DLC, meaning it had been Englund who had voiced Freddy in the fighting game the whole time. ** Even Patrick Seitz confirmed Ed Boon's statement, as he had many times in the past told fans who asked him that he hadn't voiced Freddy, and didn't even know where the assumption of him doing the voice had come from. *** Freddy is the first guest character from a film franchise to appear in the Mortal Kombat ''series. **** Freddy's appearance as a playable guest character would mark the beginning of several guest characters from horror films making playable appearances in the ''Mortal Kombat series. Mortal Kombat X features Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, and Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He is also the only film guest fighter to have his original actor reprise his voice. *** Aside from a "Shhh." while performing his throw and a "No!" after being thrown in front of a car during The Streetstage fatality, Freddy does not speak during the game. He is only heard laughing in his intro and some of his fatalities, and he also grunts or yells in pain when attacked. **** All of these effects are voiced by Robert Englund, which was not confirmed until 2017 by Ed Boon on Twitter. *** Freddy only had claws on his right hand in every appearance of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. In Mortal Kombat ''however, he has claws on both hands for gameplay mechanics. **** Additionally, his bio has stated that he needs two claws in order to defeat Shao Kahn. *** The majority of the moves in Freddy's move list are named after lines he has said, and a handful are inspired by methods he used to kill his victims in the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street films. **** Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya, his first Fatality, is based on the way he killed Glen Lantz in the original Nightmare on Elm Street. The move's name is actually Freddy's response to another victim, Roland Kincaid: the teenager told Freddy, "I'll see you in hell", before he was killed. The blood that spews out of the ground is likely a reference to Glenn's death in the same film, as the same thing happened when he was absorbed into his bed. **** What a Rush, his X-Ray Move, is named after a line he said to Taryn White before he killed her in the 3rd Nightmare on Elm Street. The move itself is based on how he killed her. **** Krueger's Freddy Fingers, Hell Spike and Glove Toss moves are the same techniques used to kill Terry Fenstein, John Doe and Rick Johnson respectively in the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. **** Welcome to My Nightmare, his second Fatality, is based on the way he killed Kristen Parker in the 4th Nightmare on Elm Street. The move's name comes from a line he said to Jason Voorhees, in the film Freddy vs. Jason. **** Power Glove Toss, the enhanced version of Glove Toss, is likely a reference in name to the Nintendo Power Glove, a gaming peripheral that Freddy used during the killing of Spencer Lewis. *** His Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya Fatality is the only Fatality that can be performed anywhere in the stage. *** The woman Freddy kills in the end of his ladder ending bears a strong resemblance to Nancy Thompson from the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. ''This scene itself is a reference to the main promotional artwork of the film, which features Nancy in bed, awake with terror in her eyes while a transparent Freddy and his clawed glove can be seen above her.'' *** Freddy is the only character who can actually dodge Shao Kahn's Hammer Throw move without teleporting or simply jumping, with the help of the Nightmare Stance. *** In a technical sense, he is the only reoccurring guest character in the Mortal Kombat games, appearing in Mortal Kombat (2011) and the mobile version of Mortal Kombat X. **** Freddy's appearance in the mobile game is very different than his in-game appearance, appearing more like he did in the movies including only one razor glove. *** He is one of two characters in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat X with a revamped X-Ray attack as compared to their previous appearances. The second being Shao Kahn. **** In the game, Freddy will slash his opponent into the air and stabbing them in the chest with his glove, but will punch the opponent in the face, breaking their jaw before slashing them in the face shattering their entire skull. **** In Mortal Kombat Mobile, "Nightmare" Freddy Krueger can be upgraded from a Gold Card to a Diamond Card. **** He is the first mobile-exclusive character in Mortal Kombat X Mobile. **** In his original challenge, the player would receive a Cyber Armor after beating Hard Mode instead of Freddy's Glove. This was changed in Update 1.11.1. Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Non Sawyer Antagonists Category:Krueger Family